


[HHr]飞行 (A Flight)

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 6年前的旧文了，从贴吧转到LFT再到这里，算是个人意义上的某种起点了，想想看还是把它补上来了！看过的朋友们可以不用看了w
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[HHr]飞行 (A Flight)

**Author's Note:**

> 6年前的旧文了，从贴吧转到LFT再到这里，算是个人意义上的某种起点了，想想看还是把它补上来了！  
> 看过的朋友们可以不用看了w

赫敏在魁地奇球场上找到了哈利。

此时的魁地奇球场严格意义上或许并不应该被称为“球场”，而是废墟——大战刚刚结束，百废待兴。四周的看台早已在一晚的激战中支离破碎，只剩下胡乱堆积在一起的木条和帷布。场地上的草坪也像是被烧过，衰草凌乱地纠结在一起，裸露出褐色的泥土。

在夕阳地照射下，一切都笼罩在慵懒的安逸和静谧之中。

哈利正站在一块满是灰烬碎屑的深色帷布上，试图从面前的那堆废墟中拔出什么。

“哦，哈利，你在这儿。”赫敏向他快步走去。她一边说着，一边挥了挥魔杖。

“谢谢，赫敏。”哈利显然吓了一跳。他迅速地将拿到的东西藏到身后，然后转过身，腼腆地冲她笑着，“赫敏，你睡得好吗？”

“我很好，你呢？”赫敏瞥了一眼他背在身后的右手，微微皱眉，却仍然顺着他的话题接道。

“我也是。”哈利心不在焉地回答，将右手又往身后藏了藏，“罗恩呢？”

“他在拉文德那儿。”赫敏轻描淡写地应道，却还是引起了哈利很大的反应。

“抱歉，赫敏，我不是，呃，我是说……”哈利结结巴巴地道歉。

“你不必道歉。我和他本来也没有什么。”赫敏斩钉截铁地否认，盯着地上一团纠在一起的枯草，突然感觉有些窒闷。

见鬼，为什么连哈利也觉得她和罗恩之间有什么，他们分明只是朋友关系(尽管也许有过暧昧，但现在拉文德回来后让情况更为明晰)，连罗恩都指出某种程度上她和哈利更为——

“可是你们不是……”

“那能说明什么？你和秋·张当年不也……抱歉。”她这是怎么了？赫敏懊恼地责备自己，抬头望向哈利，真诚地道歉。

哈利也正深思地盯着她。

半晌，两人终是相望而笑。

“嘿，赫敏，我们今天是怎么了。”哈利叹了口气，无奈地笑着说。

赫敏笑着摇摇头，突然走到他的身后，擒住了他的右臂。

“一把扫帚？”她看了一眼抢来的东西，挑挑眉，语调微扬。

“嗯，我也没想到会在这里碰到它——你知道的，我很久没有飞了。”哈利故作轻松地说着，却没有去看赫敏的眼睛。

“哈利。”赫敏叹了一口气，肯定地说，“你想离开。”

哈利的神色明显地一僵。但他什么都没说，依旧扭着头，仿佛是在欣赏夕阳。

不过这对赫敏来说已经足够说明问题。她感觉胸中的窒闷感更重了。

“哈利，也许你并不十分愿意，但是我想我们必须——”

“赫敏，你想飞一次看看吗？”哈利突然说，打断了赫敏正在斟酌地说出的话语。

“什，什么？”赫敏显然对这个突如其来的问题毫无准备，有些吃惊又有些疑惑地盯着男孩祖母绿色澄澈的眼眸，却发现他并没有半分敷衍之意，相反，有着异常的执著和隐约的期待。

“你知道的，我并不擅长……骑扫帚。”这样的哈利让她感到有些难以拒绝。

“只要你想，没有什么不可能。”哈利眼神一亮，向她伸出了手，半是调侃的口吻，“格兰杰小姐，愿意与我同行吗？”

“听上去不错。”赫敏被他逗笑了。暂压下心中的疑问，她回以一个礼节性的笑容，把手搭在了哈利的掌上。

这是赫敏第一次享受巫师的飞行——她前几次骑扫帚的经历都伴随着不同程度上的生死灾难。

不同于坐在飞机里透过舷窗看到的极远的、有限的景色，风从她耳边呼啸而过，归鸟与他们齐驱。哈利控制着扫帚，带着赫敏时急时缓的穿梭于树林间。

赫敏双手环着哈利的腰，侧着头欣赏着周围的风景。她从没有发现这里这么美。夕阳的光影穿过叶间的缝隙在薄雾中织成梦幻般细腻光滑的纱，将她的精神完全缠住，无心顾及其它。

回过神来的时候，他们已经降落在湖边——湖边空无一人。

“你经常这么飞吗？”赫敏看着哈利把扫帚靠在了不远处的一棵树上，然后和他一起在不远处的草地上坐下。

“很少。”哈利抓了抓被风吹乱的头发(它们现在显得更乱了)，“嗯，怎么样，感觉如何？”

“棒极了。”赫敏说着，将目光投向了不远处波光粼粼的湖面。晚霞渐染，熏风徐来，湖面金子般的色彩随着风一波一波地荡漾起伏，有如层层金边，和着草木泥土特有的清新，将 一股回忆的气氛弥散开来。

“我记得四年级时……”

赫敏和哈利惊讶地望向对方。“你先说。”赫敏拢了拢头发，轻声笑着。

哈利的目光停留在她的手上，看上去有些恍惚。

然后他开始回忆。

“那个时候我很傻，不是吗？”他自嘲地笑笑，“我应该知道你…你们没事的，可是我却还……”

“不，哈利，这才是你特有的善良。”赫敏温柔地打断他。

“你总是这么说。”哈利转而望向湖面，“你还记得我刚从水里出来时候的事吗？那个时候你抱住我，旁边克鲁姆的表情，简直像吃了鼻涕虫……”

“哦，哈利，你可不能这么说威克多尔。”赫敏的语气半是嗔怪，却不由地带上了几分笑意，“他是我的朋友。”

“那么我呢？”

“你当然是我最好的朋友了。”哈利的问题让她有些意外。还没来得及思考，答案却已经脱口而出。

但她总感觉有什么不对。

“哈利，你怎么了？”赫敏探究地打量着他。哈利却没有再说什么，只是无言地抱着膝， 目光追随着从湖面上急速掠过的飞鸟。

赫敏注视着哈利的侧脸。逆着光，她看不清楚他的表情，亦无法推知他此时所想。

莫名的焦躁如同虫蚁啮噬着她的心。她敏锐地感觉到现在两个人都有些不对劲，但却又不明白是为什么。清晨两人在公共休息室相互安慰着拥抱着告别的场景还历历在目，为什么一觉醒来，竟有了这么大的差别？

“格兰杰小姐，这显然不是睡眠的问题。”她听见心底一个声音指出。

“我和金妮谈过了。”哈利冷不防地开口，声音有些渺远。

“什么？啊，那很好啊。”赫敏有一些诧异。心底那个声音则说:“你看，他却连你想要和他谈谈都躲过了——”

“我和她说，我想要离开一段时间。”

“他甚至都不愿意向你坦诚——”

“闭嘴！”赫敏忍不住低吼。哈利惊讶地回头，她只好连忙摆手道:“抱歉，我不是说你，哈利。”

“你没事吧，赫敏？”哈利的关切之情溢于言表。

“我没事。”赫敏感觉几乎窒息，“你继续。”

“她不理解我。”哈利深深地看了一眼赫敏，顿了顿，继续说。

“她觉得我想要离开的行为……很任性。她说现在她需要我，大家都需要我，我不能一走了之。我应当承担这些责任和荣耀，因为，我是‘大难不死的男孩’，是他们的救世主……可该死的！我从来不想当什么救世主！我知道我自己应当做什么想做什么，我知道！”

哈利的情绪激动起来，大声吼道。不远处传来鸱枭的唳声，在空阔的世界里，显得那么苍白无力。

“我知道。”赫敏抚着他的肩膀，之前的不满和责怪渐渐消散，“哈利，我知道你要什么。”她柔声安慰着身侧的男孩。

哈利像往常一样让她把头枕在他的肩上，握住了她的手。“只有你知道。”他喃喃。

“只有我知道。”心底那个声音无意识地重复着刚才那句话。赫敏侧着头看着哈利。突然间她发现这个和自己这样相伴着携手成长的男孩已经不再是当年那个带着副破眼镜、瘦瘦小小的小男孩了，现在的他比自己高了半个头，侧脸有着分明又柔和的轮廓，已经是一个帅气的小伙子了。然而他头发仍旧乱着，黑色细边镜框下的祖母绿色眼眸里依旧泛着谦逊而坚定的光。

这让赫敏感到惊讶，不过随即她就觉得本应如此。

一股奇妙的感觉在她的心底扩散开来。

“赫敏，和我一起离开好不好。”

哈利突然说道，带着一丝局促和恳切。

他的话语打断了赫敏对自身情绪的体悟和探求。“好。”她坐直了身子，几乎不假思索地答应。

哈利注视着她的眼睛，笑了，清亮的眼眸里写满了快乐和满足。“我们走吧。”他拉着她起身，挥着魔杖将扫帚召唤过来。

“现在？”赫敏难以置信地挑眉。

“当然——不是。”哈利狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“等一切真正结束后。”

“你真的是哈利吗？”赫敏揶揄他。

哈利回了她一个“你说呢”的眼神，晃了晃手中的扫帚:“我们回城堡吧。”

他们两个人现在又在天空中飞行了。只不过，这次哈利飞得很高。他们在云层里穿行。赫敏紧紧抱着哈利，像来时一样侧头望着身边的景物。落日熔金，温暖的橙红色由远及近的渐变着，热烈地染上了每一片云朵，染上了擦身而过的烈风，清爽而温暖。

赫敏觉得这是她看过最好的日落。

心绪随着空旷的天野陡然开阔。赫敏突然明白了一件事。“哈利。”她叫着他的名字，低低说了三个字。

“什么？风太大了！”哈利似乎没有听清。他费劲地大声问。

“我欠你一次飞行！”赫敏也大声喊着，却不是刚才那三个字。她畅快地笑着，哭着。

她想她一定是被风给呛着了。

1997年6月下旬，英国，伦敦，希斯罗机场，清晨时分。

“呃，赫敏，是这样吗？”年轻的男子不安地摆弄着他的安全带，低声询问着身边的女伴。

“哈利，你太紧张了。”赫敏从杂志间抬起头，抓住身侧大男孩的手，“放轻松。”她安抚着说。

“对不起，赫敏，我只是……”哈利摇摇头，望向左边的舷窗。

舷窗上沾着些许细小的水珠。也许是晨露，也许是昨夜阵雨的残留。它们流转着熹微的晨光，分外夺目。

“飞往悉尼的航班即将起飞，请乘客们系好安全带。”

晨雾渐散，只剩下满目灿烂热烈的金黄。

“今天是一个好天。”赫敏轻声说，像往常一样将头枕在他的肩上。

“是的。”哈利认同着，反握住她的手，“这会是一次很棒的飞行。”

“当然，你以为呢？”赫敏扬着语调说。

他们显然都想起了几个月前的那次飞行。

两人相视一笑。

After the FLIGHT

“嗯，赫敏，有件事情……”哈利犹豫着说。

“什么？”赫敏漫不经心地问。她此时正在研究机场里的一块指示牌。

“那天你说的那三个词，其实我听见了。”

“哦——等等，什么？”赫敏惊愕地回头，猛地撞上了哈利的鼻子。“抱歉。”她低声说，慌张往后退了几步，碰到指示牌。

她没想到哈利站得离她那么近。

哈利揉揉鼻子，看着她惊慌又羞涩的样子，笑了。

“我爱你，赫敏。”他伸手理着她的头发，一字一顿、极其郑重地说，旋即如释重负地补充一句，“我觉得这话应当由我来说。”

“这有什么不同吗？”赫敏不服气地回嘴，脸上却升起一片可疑的红色。

哈利只是笑吟吟地看着她，目光里隐隐有着期待。

赫敏知道她必须说些什么了。

“好吧，”她深吸一口气，尽量使自己听上去随意些，“我也爱你，哈利。”

哈利的笑容更加灿烂了。他将自己曾经最好的朋友，现在最亲爱的女朋友拥在了怀中。“我们应该走了。”他低低地在她耳边呢喃，“去见你的父母。”

这句双关的话让她心跳加快。贴在他的胸口，赫敏同样也感受到了哈利急速的心跳。

“走吧，我们一起。”她从他的怀中离开，牵起他的手。

“嗯，一起。”

十指相扣。


End file.
